Forced Love
by Kamui-Kamuy
Summary: What would you do if you were forced to marry someone you don't know? Just because of a law called the'Forced Love Law' or 'FLL' for short. Maki will have to face this, or she will have to face the government. What will she choose? Read to find out! Minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**3rd P.O.V**

School was such a boring place. You had to do was sit down, listen during class, take notes, do work, and get ready for another class. People would get bored of the same routine, Maki was no different. She just wanted to go home, not hang around with her friends... because really, she didn't have that much to begin with, just only two; Rin and Hanayo. But she really wasn't sure, they have just known each other for a long time, she wouldn't consider them friends.

"You know that they're is a new law the country?" Maki over heard one of her class mates say. This made her ears perk up.

"No, I havent. What is it? Something bad?" Maki heard the worry in her other classmates voice. Hell, even Maki started to worry.

"Depending on how you look at it. You see, people are being forced to marry other people. Doesn't matter if you know them or not. I don't get the point of this law really. But I hear that rich people are getting married to people in poverty or that are middle class, to reduce bankruptcy and for less people to be homeless." After hearing this, Maki shut them off and started to think to herself

Maki began to worry. Was she going to be have forced to marry someone against her own will? Hopefully it was someone good looking. A man that is strong, and has the same passions as her; playing music, practicing instuments, and in Christmas, waiting for Santa to put the presents under the tree. Would she be happy.

But one thing she over heard which started to worry her was this; "there is also be homosexuality weddings too." Maki started to worry a little. She was Bisexual, but she was mostly straight than bi. She did sometimes check girls out, but she mostly looked into guys. She kept her hopes up though, a person who likes the same hobbies as her.

* * *

School was finally over. Maki got her stuff ready and walked home. Once she arrived, Maki took off her shoes and walked over to the living room. She saw that in the table, there was a card, stamped with the government symbol.

 _'Ah shit, this isn't good'_ Maki thought. She sat down and slowly opened the card.

 _Maki Nishikino,_

 _If you are reading this, it is because you are chosen to be married to someone by law. If you dont oblige, we will have to take matters into our own hands._

 _In 10 days, at 3:00 p.m., you will have to meet your wife. Please come to meet her, if you can't show up, please call ahead of time. But if you keep making up excuses, we won't take that excuse, so you have to come, whether you like it or not._

 _Unless you are married to someone else, or you have proposed to someone, please tell us ahead of time, but you will also have to show us your new spouse/wife, the ring, the certificate, proof of witness and proof of the one who married you._

 _You will also have to dress appropriately, nothing that shows too much though also._

 _Please don't make us take matters into our own hands._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Government._

Maki didn't like this one bit. First thing, it was a girl! Second, she couldn't escape from this at all. She took a deep breath and frowned. She was going to have to face this person wether she liked it or not. Just get it over with; the sooner the better.

* * *

Quietly eating her food, Ms. Nishikino looked towards her daughter. "Maki, a letter came for you." Maki nodded. "Yeah, it's from the government. They want me to marry someone, a girl actually, and they want me to meet her in 10 days at 3:00" Ms. Nishikino nodded as some sort of approval.

Maki just patiently waited for the 10 days to come. Though she had mixed feelings about this wedding.

* * *

 **This is a request story.**

 **Hopefully you like this story, and I will try to post new chapters daily.**

 **Please vote on the poll, which asks which couple should I write next? The poll will close this Tuesday, so vote quickly.**

 **~Kamui-Kamuy**


	2. Meeting Day

**3rd P.O.V**

Days went by slow. Maki didn't complain though. But she did start to complain when the day came where she had to meet her wife. She had to wear a formal outfit, nothing what a stripper would wear. In the end, Maki just wore a white buttoned up shirt tucked in with a black skirt. Just to top things off, she put on a blazer and black high heels.

Checking the time, Maki had to be escorted to the capitol, where she had to meet her wife.

* * *

Upon arriving, Maki noticed that therr we're a lot of people protesting about the 'Forced Love Law' or thats what they call it.

Maki made her way in without the mob disturbing her, questioning if she is being forced.

A lady was in the front entrance that was holding a sign which said "Forced-Love Law" or "FLL" for short. "Ms. Nishikino?" the lady said. Maki nodded. She took out her phone and searched something. "Ah yes! Turn to your right. 2 doors down to your left and right there is a waiting room, please enter there and wait to meet your wife.

Maki nodded. Confidently walking to where she was told, though in reality, she was a nervous reck.

Once she was in the room, she sat down next to a purple haired beauty. Actually, in reality, Maki would marry her. Though she wondered who was going to be her wife. Who every it was they were lucky.

"Um, excuse me?" the girl said. Maki looked at the girl. "Yes?" The girl smiled. "Are you Maki Nishikino?" Maki nodded, which lit up the girls eyes. "Hi, I'm Nozomi Tojo" Nozomi said smiling and taking out her hand to shake Maki's. Maki shook her hand, then realized something. "Tojo... As in the Tojo Company?" Nozomi nodded. "Yes! My family company helps your hospital finances, no?" Maki nodded.

After a while of talking, it was Nozomi's turn to go in to meet her new husband/wife. Maki was curious but didn't bother to ask.

* * *

Soon, it was Maki's turn to go meet her new wife.

"Maki Nishikino?" Maki looked up. "Yes?"

"Please come in, it is time to meet your partner." Maki got up and walked towards the lady. The lady took her to a room. She saw her partner.

"Maki Nishikino, meet Nico Yazawa" Maki took a close at Nico.

"Isn't she too young for me?" Maki asked the lady pointing at Nico.

Nico got mad at this. "Hey! I may look younger but I am actually older than you!" Maki snorted "yeah right! Like hell a little twerp like you is older than me"

"Ms. Yazawa is a third year student. Unlike you Ms. Nishikino, in which you are a first year." The Lady said. Nico looked triumphant. "See, I told you!" Maki just blushed from anger and looked away. "Ok. Yes your older than me, so?"

"Stop fighting you too!" The Lady yelled which made the couple jump. "You two are here because you guys are going to get married!" Nico huffed, "I just came here to say this; I am not planing to get married to her. My family is fine without money that she has" Nico said angrily pointing at Maki. "Really? Because from what I have researched, you have another new born sibling. And your family could barely support themselves without your new sibling." Nico's breath hitched. "We can still support ourselves!" She said slamming her hands on the wooden table. "Not by the looks of it" the Lady said, "If this keeps up, you'll be in poverty". Nico got more mad. "That's not true! I... I can just get a job!"

"Ms. Yazawa, you have no other choice, you were chosen by the law to get married with Ms. Nishikino. If you dont oblige-"

"Yes... yes... The government will take matters into their own hands... Fine! I'll get married!" Nico sat down and pouted.

"Good, now that you guys are cooperative, we have to choose a date for the wedding day. But first, you have to wear this" the Lady took out a briefcase and opened it, revealing two silver bracelets. She gave one to Nico and another one to Maki. "Please wear these." They did as they were told, and immediately felt the bracelet tight on them. They tried to take it off but no vail.

"Now, this is a tracker. You two will have to see each other once a day for at least 3 hours. If you guys leave town, when the wedding day is just around the corner, we will have to bring you back to the town, and you will be forced to get married"

After discussing the wedding date, Maki and Nico were told that they would have to go shopping for wedding dresses.

Maki and Nico were about to leave until the Lady said something

"Oh! Also.." the Lady said, stopping the couple in their tracks. "You guys can't get divorced"

* * *

 **Done! I didn't fall asleep. Well, I did but only for 4 hours. FSE LMAO.**

 **Please Vote in the poll, today is the last day, tomorrow I will reveal the answers.**

 **Please Review!**

 **~Kamui-Kamuy**


	3. Forced Date

**3rd P.O.V.**

Since the gov. was evil, Maki had to get herself ready to go on her first date with Nico. At _least_ a few hours. It couldn't be bad as she hopes. Not only that, but they can try to find their differences and similarities.

The couple decided to meet up by a cute bakery called Homura's Bakery. They met up in front of the shop and went in together. Just not hand-in-hand.

"Welcome to Homura's Bakery! I'll be right with you!" someone said in the back. Maki and Nico nodded and looked around to choose which sweets they wanted, which was hard because all the sweets looked so good.

"Hi, sorry for the wait. What can I get you?" a girl attended them. The ginger-haired girl seemed familiar to Nico, but Nico couldn't place her finger on it.

* * *

After they got their sweets, the couple left the shop and went to a hill and ate they're sweets.

"Nico?" the raven haired looked up to see the red head. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering, what do you like to do?" Nico didn't waste time to answer. "Well, I like watching school idols preform. I'm also really into fashion too!" Maki was a little surprised that Nico was at least interested in something related to music.

"What do you like to eat?" Nico thought for a while on this one, mentally debating which foods she liked the most. "Well... Its hard to choose which food exactly, but they all have one thing in common; they all taste sweet! Though, the thing I hate most eating is anything spicy" Maki nodded, taking this info in.

"Maki? What do you like to do?" Maki thought for a second. "Well, I like to play the piano. I sometimes help my mom out in the hospital after school" Nico thought it was interesting that Maki knew about medical stuff.

"So what do you like to eat?" Maki thought for another second. "Well I like to eat tomatoes"

"What do you hate to eat?"

"I hate to eat Mikan"

After a few more questions, they tried to enjoy they're moments together.

Soon, they had to end theyre date, and Maki decided to to take Nico home, but Nico refused, saying that she could take care of herself. Maki just sighed and walked home.

* * *

Two shady people walked, following Maki.

 _"Is that her?"_

 _"Yeah, it is. If we can just kidnap that girl she was with, then we could be as rich as the pharaohs"_


	4. Nico's Dilemma

**3rd P.O.V.**

Nico walked around town with groceries.

"Let's see... tomatoes..." Nico got reminded of Maki, but shook it off. "Lettuce, potatoes... Bell Peppers" Nico said deep in thought. Two shadows took her on the alley. Nico screamed, but a hand covered her mouth. She tried to hit the people that were trying to kidnap her but it was futile. "Be quiet little girl... If you try to get away, we will kill you on the spot" Nico stopped, tears forming at the edge of her eyes.

Another person grabbed her hand. "Seems like she is going to be married to someone... Seems like its that Maki chick... Good, right boss?" Nico, thought that the person holding her was the Boss, and she seemed to be right. "Yes, it good. Break the bracelet." the Boss took out a hammer and a cloth, tightly wrapping it around Nico's mouth. The other person grabbed the hammer and hit the bracelet with all the strength they had, and broke. They ran away quickly and Nico wondered why. Soon, she felt a strong shock and screamed, though it came out muffled. Before Nico fainted from the pain, she heard the people say. "Good, now we can start the plan"

* * *

Nico woke up cold and wet. "Good, she is finally awake." Nico looked around and saw that she was held in an abandoned building. "W-where am... I?" the man came up to her and said "don't worry cutie, you aren't going to die"

"Boss, we finally have the number, do you want to do the video?" a man came. The Boss nodded. "By the way, wheres the Alpha?" the man thought for a while "i think he-"

"I'm right here you stupid man. I have a question, when are you going to kick the bucket?" The Boss, just laughed. "Come and meet this girl, she is one of the girls we kidnapped, the other ones are in another room, Alpha, tell the others to bring the other girls"

"Get the girls here you stupid people!" Alpha screamed. Nico wondered what was is actual name, though she didnt bother to wonder anymore.

The other girls were dragged in. One was a girl with short hair, up to her chin, another girl had long blue hair, and the last girl was the one that attended her in the Homura's Bakery, when she had her 'date' with Maki.

The boss put on a mask and clapped his hands loudly. "Start recording!" The boss said. His employees nodded and gave a thumbs up, signalling that they started recording. "Hello. Now, you may be wondering, why did you get this video? I'll tell you why." The Boss moved out the way and revealed the girls he kidnapped. "Maki, I have your soon to be wife here, you better do as I say, or she will die." Nico pretended to be asleep like all the other girls. She didnt want to look pitiful.

"Eli, I also have your soon to be wife here" the employer focused on the blue haired girl. "I will also kill her, in a slow painful way."

"Oh! How can I forget..." the Boss said, petting the employee from Homura's Bakery "Ms. Kotori Minami!" Boss pulled the ginger's hair forcefully. The ginger haired cried a muffled screamed. "If you dont follow my rules, I will sell her for $500 to a pimp I know" the Boss licked the poor Ginger's cheek and walked away.

"Ah! Finally!" Boss said, taking out a knife and put it under the girl with short brown hair. "Tojo, Nozomi, I want you to listen to me, or I will kill... No.." the Boss said putting away the knife. "I will have fun with your little cute fiancee" the Boss said grabbing the Brunette's bossom. "She seems to have the curves in the right places" Nico felt insulted. She didnt have curves...

"Now! Listen, all of you, if you want your wife to live, listen carefully. I want each and every one of you to pay up 150,000. If you pay the amount, your parter will be free. If not, well, I already told you what I was going to do. You have 48 hours to give me the money. Call the police and they all die"

The employee stopped recording and the Boss took out its mask. "Send it as soon as possible. I already have to get out of the country."

* * *

Maki layed in her bed doing nothing in particular, going through stuff in her phone. Soon her phone froze and blacked out. Maki frowed and was about to restart her phone but a video played. Maki saw that Nico was taken hostage and threaten to be killed. She ran towards her mom and showed her the still playing video, since she couldnt find a way to stop the video. Ms. Nishikino watched the rest video. Once the video ended she thought for a moment. "I guess we will have to pay up. We can't call the police. We dont have proof, we also don't know where they could be. It would take police a whole week for them to know where they are... once they find them, its going to be too late..." Ms. Nishikino said writing out a check.

Maki just hoped Nico was alright.

* * *

 **Please review. That is my ONLY REQUEST!**

 **I want to know what you think of the story. P.M me if you also have any request stories or ideas for the story.**

 **-Kamui-Kamuy**


	5. Rescued

The gang members untied the girls from the chairs, but the ropes where still tied around the girls wrists and ankles. With nothing to do, the girls just talked a little, to get to know each other, since there was nothing to do.

"So what are your names?" Nico asked

The blue haired went first "my name is Umi Sonoda"

"Um... My name... It's Hanayo Koizumi" the brunette said shyly, looking at the floor.

"Well, I'm Honoka Kosaka!" the ginger said cheerfully and enthusiastic, even though she was kidnapped and mistreated.

"I guess I'll introduce myself too... my name is Nico Yazawa"

"I wonder why did we get kidnapped? What do we have in common?" Hanayo asked meekly. Nico wondered why she didnt know, then remembered that she was knocked out when the video happened.

"Well... how do I put it?" Nico thought. She knew why they all got kidnapped, but didn't know how to put it in words. "Its because, since we are forced to marry someone who has money, these gangsters kidnapped us and blackmailed our future wife-or husband-to give us money, or they would kill us, or something related to that" Hanayo started to shiver and look scared, Nico didnt blame her, she was too, just that she didn't want to show it.

"Who are you guys married to anyways?" Honoka asked. "Honoka! That's rude of you for asking that!" Umi scolded her, Honoka just frowned. "What? I'm curious Umi! Plus I already know who you're engaged to!" Honoka smiled and Umi looked confused. "I never told you... not only that but everytime you asked me, I would change the subject" Honoka giggled. "I heard one of the bosses say that you were getting married with Eli."

Nico looked up. "Eli? As in Eli Ayase?" Umi and Honoka looked at Nico. "Yeah..." Honoka said slowly, unsure if that was Eli's full name. "How do you know her?" Umi asked, Honoka sighed, knowing that, that was Eli's name. Nico smiled "well that's because she has the same classes as me, since I'm a third year!" The girls looked at her suspiciously. "Really?" Honoka asked, eyeing Nico. "Cause you really don't look like a third year. You look more like a child" Nico visibly started to look mad. "I am a third year! You can even ask Eli if I have classes with her, since she is your soon to be wife!" Nico said, she would've pointed too, but her hands were tied tightly together.

"By the way Honoka?" Honoka looked at Umi questionably. "Yeah?"

"Who are you going to get married with?" Honoka slightly giggled. "You will never guess who" Umi thought for a second... "Who is it?"

"It's Kotori Minami!" everyone in the room was shocked.

"So... you're going to marry the principals daughter?" Hanayo asked. Honoka nodded hesitantly. "Why are you guys all surprised?"

"Because!" Nico started. "When you get in trouble in school, you are going to be let off easily, since you are going to be part of the family now!"

"You're lucky..." Umi said. "Don't you also get to marry your crush?" Honoka blushed a little and nodded.

"By the way?" Hanayo said looking at Nico. " Who are you going to get married to?"

"Me... well, I'm getting married to...Maki Nishikino..."

After a while of talking, the gangsters came in with a bottle and a cloth. The girls tried to get up and run, but because of the ropes, they couldn't do much. The men damped the cloth with the contents of the bottle and forcefully covered the vulnerable girls face with it.

The girls soon fell asleep into a deep slumber.

* * *

Maki waited outside with a few other girls. She knew Nozomi and Eli, but she didnt know one girl, even though she was famous around school; Kotori Minami.

Maki thought it was weird that all they all went to the same school.

The girls waited by an abandoned town. Rats running around, cats that needed medical attention, ect. The girls just wanted to run away, but because their future wives were taken hostage, they couldn't run do it.

A white van pulled up and the drivers seat's window rolled down. "Aye, yo girls, you bitches the wives of these les?" a man with sunglasses said. Maki and Eli cringed at the cracked voice and the smell of cigarettes leaving his mouth. The four girls nodded and the man signalled the man next to him to go to the back. The man silently complained not wanting to get up and opened the back doors. He, one by one, threw the girls like they were trash. The girls ran up to their wives and checked if they were alright.

"Don't worry. They 'ight. Just knocked out. Now, do you guys have the money?" The man said closing the back doors of the van. The girls gave them nasty looks, but that didn't faze the man and gave them a bored look. "Ya know, i don't have all day, shit..." the girls went in their purse and threw the money at the man. He easily caught them and went back to his seat. The van soon drove away, leaving a trail of dust.

Maki looked at her future wife, then looked up, seeing how the other girls worry about their partners.

 _'If only I cared about Nico, like the other girls do about their partners'_


	6. Bad Idea

**Sorry i havent posted. Ive been feeling a little under the weather.**

* * *

Maki carried Nico to her car where he mom was waiting for her.

"So... Where do you want to take Nico? Back home to us? Or to her mom? Her family is really worried about her..." Ms. Nishikino asked. Maki thought for a while and nodded her said, signaling that she has decided where to take Nico.

"Back home, with us"

* * *

Once they got home, Maki ran to her room to go get her phone and dialed Nico's mom.

 _'Hello? Who is this?"_ Maki sighed to relax herself, getting ready to answer.

"Hello, Ms. Yazawa, I'm Maki, your daughter's fiancé"

 _"Ah yes. Do you know anything about my daughter?"_ Maki felt a smile creep up her face "Yes, and she is fine. Though I have decided for her to come to my place, to take care of her wounds. Don't worry, you dont have to pay anything. Just patiently wait a few days and she will return home" Ms. Yazawa sighed in relief.

 _"Thank you Ms. Nishikino. I don't know how I will ever repay you_ " Ms. Yazawa said, her voice cracking a bit.

"Don't worry. Plus, I'm soon going to be part of... the family" Maki said questionably.

 _"Yes you are. We all can't wait. Well, I have to go, I still need to attend my other children. Goodbye"_

"Goodbye..." and with that, they both hung up. Maki sighed and went down the stairs to see a guest room open. Maki went in and saw a sleeping Nico being attended by a nurse.

"Oh? Ms. Maki, I'm almost done attending Ms. Yazawa-"

"Don't worry, take your time" Maki smiled at the nurse. The nurse nodded and finished attending Nico. Once done, the nurse bowed her head to Maki and quickly left the room. Once alone, Maki slowly walked up to Nico. To see if she was alright. Maki touched her forehead and Nico's eyes opened slowly, which made Maki quickly move her hand away.

Though something was off. Instead of Nico starting to ask questions on where she was, she kept looking at Maki, which made Maki really uncomfortable. Then Maki noticed that Nico's pupils were dilated.

 _'She must have been drugged'_

"Nico, go back to sleep. When you wake up, press this button" Maki pointed to a control that had a single red button "one of the nurses will help you with what ever you need"

"No..." Nico said in a strained voice. "Huh?"

"I want you... I want you to be... My... Nurse..." and with this Nico wrapped her arms around Maki and quickly planted her lips on hers. Maki was to surprised to respond. Once she was out of the shock, Maki quickly pushed Nico away from her.

"Why did you move away... We are supposed to be parters" Nico asked. Maki noticed that her pupil wasnt dilated anymore and she could have just made her eyes dilate a little.

"Because, I dont have feelings for you" Maki deadpanned. Nico quickly got up "what do you mean?"

"This whole marriage is meaningless to me. I dont like you." Maki then realized that Nico pretended to be helpless. To plant a kiss on her.

"What do you feel about me anyways..." Maki asked Nico, Nico looked down.

"After our 'first date' I couldn't get you out of my head. Like love at first sight kind of. I started to have feelings for you for some unknown reason." Nico said madly blushing "I easily fell for you"

Maki felt no emotion what so ever while Nico was confessing her feelings. "Then my heart started to ache everytime I thought of you, which was constantly. Then when I got kidnapped... I was scared, because I wasn't going to be able to see you. I wasnt going to be able to hear your voice." Maki stopped paying attention by now "I wasn't going to be able feel your soft hands..."

"I like you, Maki..." Nico said blushing and looking to Maki. Maki looked over to Nico with no emotion.

"Sorry" Nico's heart stopped. "But I don't like you... And I never will. Remember what I told you..." tears started to form at the edge of Nico's eyes.

"This marriage, is completely meaningless" a tear started to roll down Nico's cheeks, then another, and another.

"I am not bisexual or lesbian. Which mean I wouldn't like you" Nico's head and heart started to ache.

"Not only that, but since our first date, i could tell that you are unpleasant, mean, and bossy" Nico started to tightly grab the covers of the bed. "I dont like anyone like that, I prefer someone liking the same things as me, calm, and cool, unlike you-"

 **"I get it!"** Nico screamed at the top of her lungs. "You dont like me! Couldnt you just say that!" Nico started to cry harder "Just... just... Leave me alone..." Nico said, starting to hiccup.

After Maki not leaving from the shock of Nico screaming, Nico's heart started to ache again "I said leave!" Nico said pointing at the door, but not bothering to look at Maki. Maki just turned around and walked out the door.

 _'just a meaningless marriage'_ Nico thought over and over

* * *

 ** _W_ ell thank you for reading. Also, don't worry about me too. I was just saying that I was under the weather because of stuff happening in hs.**

 **Please review on this chapter. I will do a few Q &A In the next chapter.**

 **Bye**

 **~Kamui-Kamuy**


	7. Bye

After Maki left the guest room Nico was staying in, Maki went to her room and got ready to go to bed.

 _'what is up with her? I just told her the truth'_

Maki sighed, not thinking about what happened anymore and just went to bed.

* * *

After Nico heard Maki leave, Nico let all her emotions out and cried, having hiccups and a stuffed nose in the process. Nico kept replaying the scene that happened a few minutes ago over and over.

 _'I don't like you, and I never will'_

 _'This is just a meaningless marriage'_

Nico laughed at herself _'of course it is... she is being forced to marry me. We both can't do anything about it...'_

Nico layed down on the bed and pulled the covers up to her her lower lip.

 _'I'm such an idiot... why would I think that she would like me...?'_ Nico turned around to look outside the window. Seeing that it was a full moon.

 _'... I just want Maki to like be back, but I know that is never going to happen...'_ Nico thought looking at the moon. It was silly but since she believe in the Goddess of the Eternal Night, she was telling Princess Kaguya.

 _'Maki... this is goodbye'_ Nico got up and tried to find a piece of paper and a pen or pencil.

* * *

The next morning Maki woke up with someone ringing the doorbell. Maki slowly got up and slowly went downstairs to open the door.

Once she opened the door she saw a woman and two men behind her.

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth, from the government, we are here to ask if you know any thing about your future wife, Nico Yazawa"

Maki nodded and told them to follow her to the guest room. Once there, Maki opened the door and saw that Nico wasnt there, the only clue was that she left through the window, since the window is open.

Elizabeth took out her phone and dialed a number. "Number 95-1 ran away. Code:Blue. Find her." with that Elizabeth hung up. "Sorry for the inconvenience, we will take our leave now, we will see ourselves out. Good day Ms. Nishikino."

"Good day, Elizabeth..." and with that, Maki was left alone in the guest room. Maki started to investigate why Nico left. Though Maki already had a feeling why. She checked the cable, under it, to see if anything was taped under, under the bed, finally the bed. She finally found a paper inside the pillow, Maki opened it and started it read it.

* * *

 _Maki,_

 _You know, I was such and idiot. An idiot, thinking I had a chance to be with you, you know that. Dont worry though, you dont have to worry about me anymore. I'm going to try to find a way for us to not be engaged anymore. That's what you want right? You dont want me... you want someone that is a male instead of a female, that shares the same stuff you like._

 _You know, yesterday, not only did you break my heart, but also you insulted me, even tthough I gave you compliments. You should've just said 'I don't like you sorry.' I would've understood. But yet... you decided to make me feel like a freak and you hurt my feelings._

 _-Your Ex Fiancé_

* * *

After Maki finished reading it, she ripped the pieces of paper and threw them away in the trash and got ready to go to school. She already lost too much time with Elizabeth and then trying to find the note.

Maki made herself not care about Nico, but deep down, she wanted to skip school and go find her. But yet, she still decided to go to school.

* * *

 _Target 95-1: Found_

* * *

 **Well, things are barely starting off, I am telling you this much.**

 **If you have any questions about the story, leave a review or P.M me. I will answer your qquestions, I promise.**

 **Also, I will try to post I Don't Need Help Im Fine, if any of you guys are reading that HonoMaki story.**


	8. Nico's Point of View

**Now this is what happened with Nico when she left. I had some people not know what that last sentence mean, so hear is what happened.**

* * *

After Nico finished writing her letter, she hid it in the pillow, she quietly walked out the guest room she used to be staying in. She past by a flight of stairs and decided to go up, to at least say goodbye to her _fiancé._ As each step she took, she regret it more and more and panic started to fill her eyes.

Once at the top of the floor, she went to the first door to the left and opened it. Seeing that there was no one there, she closed the door and looked at the next room. She was like that until she found Maki's room.

Nico slowly walked in her room, and closer to her bed. Once next to Maki, Nico sat down and admired Maki's relaxed face.

"Maki... I know you can't really hear me, well because you are asleep. But just so you know... I wanted to tell you this before leaving, I love you... I know you aren't bisexual or lesbian... nothing related LGBTQ, but even though you will never love me, I will always love you..." after Nico finished what she had to say, she got up and leaned in to give Maki a kiss. Only centimeters away and Nico felt tears rolling down her face. "I'm so pathetic...!" Nico said crying harder, but not getting away from Maki. "Even though I know you dont love me, I love you more... it hurts...!" Nico forced herself to smile even throughout the pain she was going through at this moment. "I just want you to be happy, to love the person you care for with all your heart... even if it isn't me who you love" with this, Nico got away from Maki and slowly walked away from Maki's room. Slowly going down the stairs and finally, walking out the main door.

* * *

Nico wandered the streets all night, since she couldn't sleep, she decided to go to the park,and see if there was anything that she could do there.

Once at the park, Nico walked over to the swings and swung herself slowly until dawn came up. Nico decided to take a walk around town, being careful to not see anyone she knows, she didn't want to talk to anyone, she just wanted to be alone.

Afternoon soon came in, and Nico couldn't help but wonder if Maki found the letter she put in between the pillows.

"Nico Yazawa" Nico froze in her tracks and slowly turned around. A woman with brown hair, and green eyes walked up to Nico. "My name is Elizabeth, I work for the government, come with me." Nico was surprised that the government was searching for her, then remembered that she didnt have her bracelet since the gang members broke it. Nico nodded and followed her to a car and was driven away to the State Capitol. Elizabeth took out her phone and dialed a phone number. "Hey it's Elizabeth, I just called to say something" Elizabeth looked over to Nico and said.

 _"Target 95-1: Found"_

* * *

 **And so here is what happened in Nico's side of the story, for you who didn't know what that last sentence meant.**

 **As always, please review, and to those who have but this story as Favorite and Follow, THANK YOU! I truly appreciate your support.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter, and don't worry, the next chapter will be longer.**

 **~Kamuy-Kamui**


	9. Second Meeting

**Another day! Another chapter!**

 **Now back to the storyline. I hope that the chapter with Nico made sense.**

* * *

School finally ended. Maki sighed and looked outside at the sunset. Seeing that it was quickly getting dark outside.

She was in front of the main entrance and felt a cold breeze _'A storm is coming...'_

"Maki Nishikino!" Maki looked up to see Elizabeth. "Come with me" Maki sighed and went with her in to a black sleek car.

"What happened?" Maki asked, though she knew why she was here

"We found Nico." Elizabeth said looking outside the window. "We are going to the state capitol."

It was an hour drive, thanks to traffic, but eventually got to the capitol. While waiting to get there... Maki emotionally and mentally prepared herself to see Nico, and also thought on where they stood in relationship status.

'It's weird...' Maki thought 'We don't know each other but yet... We are kind of a couple... That... that doesnt make sense... I dont want to be in this marriage, but there is no way for us to get out of it...' Maki thought in sour way.

* * *

Nico anxiously waited for Elizabeth and Maki in the same exact room her and Maki met.

'I don't want to see her...!' Nico anxiously thought. 'I'm done with this marriage... I dont want to get married to her if she is going to keep saying that this marriage is meaningless...' Nico was on the brink of tears rolling down her cheeks, but blinked them away when she heard the door open. Nico saw Elizabeth enter first, then Maki. Nico slowly bowed her head and saw the polished floor under her.

"Hello Nico" Elizabeth said, sitting down. Maki sat down the opposite end of where Nico was sitting.

Nico said a meek _"Hello"_

"Now, Nico, tell me... why is your bracelet missing?" Elizabeth asked, putting her brown locks behind her ear.

"Well... It's because a group of gang members kidnapped me. I'm guessing that they knew theyre was a tracker and broke the bracelet with a hammer; using all their strength. That shocked me and I fainted." Nico said taking off her bandages to show Elizabeth the marking that was left when the bracelet broke. Elizabeth examined the makings and cuts she had.

"So, Maki!" Maki looked up to see Elizabeth. "Explain to me... after you saved Nico and took her to your house, why was it that you were so cold to her?" Maki blushed from embarrassment. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid." Elizabeth's piercing green eyes burned into Maki's purple ones. "Why were you so cold to Nico; your future wife, after you saved her life? It's a simple question... you should be able to answer it." Maki bit her bottom lip. "Well, I didn't want her to die. I'm not heartless."

"Yes you are..." Nico said outloud. Elizabeth adjusted herself. "Well seems your future wife disagrees, and I agree with her" Maki was getting more mad by each passing minute.

"How am I heartless! I saved your life you ungrateful brat!" Maki got up from her seat. Nico got mad and got up to and pointed at her. "I didn't even ask you to save me!"

"Calm down!" Elizabeth screamed, which scared the girls.

"I was assigned to help you two become a couple. And if you two arent in good terms, you are forced to marry each other, when ever I choose to! Not you! Me! I can marry both your asses right now! But I'm nice enough for you two to chose a fucking date! Now sit down and calm down!"

Maki and Nico looked at each other one more time and and sat back down slowly. Elizabeth took a deep breath and looked at the 'couple' in front of her.

"Now... Maki... tell me, why did you say what you told Nico last night..." Maki sighed and thought for a while. "I was saying the truth... It's just meaningless marriage... I have no feelings for her what so ever."

Elizabeth sighed and tapped on the table. "I'm going to bring a folder, I'll be right back. You two, talk!" Elizabeth got up and walked out the door. Nico sighed and looked at Maki and then and the markings on her wrist.

"Why did you bother to save me, if I'm just a stranger to you" Nico asked in a low voice. Maki sighed and played with her hair. "Well, it's because you're the stranger I'm going to marry some day..." Nico looked up and blushed.

 _'This is a meaningless marriage'_

Nico looked back down and went through the cuts and markings with her finger lazily.

"Don't worry Maki..." Maki looked up to see Nico bowing her head down. Maki was about to look at the floor when she noticed that tears were rolling down Nico's cheek. "I'll find a way for us to not get married"

"Wha-!" Maki was cut by Elizabeth opening the door. Nico quickly wiped her tears away and took deep breaths.

"Now, sign these." Elizabeth took out two pens and two papers from the folder. "Both of you are going to sign this, showing me that you promise to make progress in your relationship." Both Maki and Nico hesitantly signed the papers.

"Also, from now on, both of you are going to be in the same classes." Maki and Nico both stopped signing and looked at each other.

"What...?" Nico asked.

"You are both going to have classes together, whether you like it or not" Elizabeth frowned.

Once Maki and Nico finished signing the paper. They went home.

* * *

As Maki walked home, she couldn't help but wonder if they are going to make a new classroom just because of them...

Nico of the other hand was hoping that the seating chart was going to make her sit far away from Maki.

What they didn't know is that there was more to the contract than they think they know.

* * *

 **Another chapter done!**

 **I just wrote this chapter quickly... Even though its 2:10 a.m. and I have school today.**

 **Please Review. If you have any questions leave them in the review or P.M. me**

 **Well good night and good luck on the Hanayo event. Hopefully you Tier high**

 **~Kamui-Kamuy**


	10. New Schedules

**Well, another chapter... today or tomorrow, I will post a new chapter on the HonoMaki story.**

 **Now, let's start the chapter.**

* * *

Maki got ready to go to school, but she really didn't want to go to for a change.

She had to be in a new classroom; stuck with Nico all day probably. That's one thing Maki didn't want. If it wasnt for Nico, Maki knew that she would still be in her classroom, with Hanayo and Rin. But no, she had to be with Nico.

Maki didn't hate Nico, but she also didn't like her. In reality, she really didn't know Nico very well, they have only gone _one date,_ and in that date, Nico loved her; romantically. This affection that Nico showed her surprised Maki. Maki didn't expect Nico to love her that easily, the barely knew each other. But, life has surprises

That's for sure...

* * *

Maki walked to school for a change, to at least enjoy nature before entering school.

"Maki!" Maki turned around to see Rin waving her hand, Hanayo desperately trying to catch up to Rin. Maki stopped walking and turned around to walk towars the duo behind her. Once both caught up to her, Rin gave Maki a fierce hug, in which Maki tried to get away from, even though she knew it was futile.

After a while, the trio started walking again. "Maki" Hanayo said. "Did you by any chance get a new schedule?" Maki was surprised. "Y-yeah... why are you asking?" Rin looked at the girls questionably. "Well, it's because I got a call from the school that my schedule has been changed and I need to go to the main office to go get it."

"No!" Rin and to Hanayo and hugged her tightly. This caused Hanayo to blush a little. "Rin...!" Maki looked at Rin sympathetically, for various reasons; one, because Rin was now going to be alone in class and two because Rin has a crush on Hanayo, so when Hanayo explained to Rin that she was supposed to marry someone named Nozomi Tojo, Rin was sad, even though she didn't show it.

"Don't worry Rin, we will still see each other after school, now lets go before we get late to school" Maki said turning around and walked towards the school, the duo following behind.

Once arrived to school, Rin said goodbye to Maki and Hanayo and slowly walked to her class. Maki looked at her friend leave, but shook her head and looked over to Hanayo. "Let's go to the office, they will tell us which classes we need to go to". Hanayo looked up to Maki and nodded, heading to the office together.

"Here you go" the lady in the main office said handing a paper to both Hanayo and Maki. Both girls said 'thank you' and headed to their first class, which they had together.

Once arriving to class, the teacher had assigned them seating arrangements... surprising that they had to sit next to their fiancé...

Maki sat down at her seat and looked over to Nico, in which Nico was looking at her blank notebook. Maki was about to say something, but was cut off by the bell, which meant class was starting. Maki sighed in defeat and got her notebook out.

* * *

"Now! Work with your fiancé, which is next to you!"

 _"Really!"_

Both Maki and Nico thought at the same time, slowly turning to look at each other. Maki sighed and got up and grabbed her chair and desk to bring it closer to Nico. Nico slightly blushed and cleared her throat. The couple worked together on their class work to finish quicker. Turns out, instead of class work, it turned out to be a project. Maki was starting to wonder why this was all happening to her.

 _"This marriage is meaningless"_

Maki blushed remembering then sighed. _"Really?"_ Maki sighed, knowing it was a sign. _"Karma, I guess..."_ Maki looked over to Hanayo and her fiancé, Nozomi, it seemed that both of them were done and now were flirting with each other. Maki smiled and blushed, feeling happy that Hanayo got to marry someone that would make her happy and would protect her. Maki then turned around to look at Nico writing down of the work sheet. Nico looked up to see Maki stare at her and blushed, narrowing her eyes. "W-what are you looking at?" Maki snapped out and focused her staring. "Nothing. Just wondering something." Nico stopped blushing and sat up. "Oh? And what must that be?" Nico asked. Maki shook her head. "No, it's nothing important. And I wanted to tell you this..." Maki said in a low voice and looked at the worksheet in her table. "Sorry I was so rude to you when you confessed my feelings..." Nico blushed and looked at her desk as well. "Don't worry about it... it's in the past, let's try to not bring it up." Maki nodded. The bell soon rung and the girls quickly got their stuff ready to head to their next class.

* * *

Barely lunch class, and Maki wished that school would end already. Turns out, both Nico and her have all classes together, in which Maki didn't mind, she at least got to know more about Nico, but the classes seemed more advanced, Maki didn't really get it, and sometimes needs to ask Nico for help, in which Nico was happy to do at least. Though she wasn't the best tutor, but she also wasn't the worst.

Maki and Nico decided to eat lunch together with they're friends and fiancé, to at least know each other's friends and future wife.

Nico called her friends over, with they're fiancé's and Maki called her friends, and with they're fiancé's.

There were in total of 9 people. In which, they got to know each other and got along, as if they all knew each other since the longest.

Maki sat with Hanayo and Rin. Rin finally got to meet Hanayo's future wife, in which they got along great.

Lunch felt like it ended sooner and the girls were sat that lunch ended, but promised that they would meet each other again at the same spot, tomorrow, for lunch. Which was all a ginger haired girls idea.

* * *

School finally ended, and both Maki and Nico we're worn out. The class got their stuff ready to go home and patiently waited for the bell to ring. Once the bell rung, **everyone** in the class ran out the classroom and to the locker room to get their shoes. Once shoes were put on, students ran out the door and straight home to go rest.

 _"95-1 marriage is working"_ A woman with brown curly hair said. _"time to go to phase two"_ the woman said observing a certain red head.

* * *

 **End of this chapter, finally. I'm really tired now. I've been so busy today, and also trying to write this chapter... it's really tiring...**

 **I will try to post every week, not just randomly. Though sometimes I might post a day before or a day after, if that ever happens, I'm sorry. Though if I do post it a day before or after Saturday, then that means that I was busy and on Saturdays that I post the chapter, I won't be able to post it, better late/earlier than never right.**

 **Sorry if i misspelled anything. Please understand I was worn out when I wrote this chapter.**

 **Please review this chapter and P.M me if you have any ideas for the story or have a request for a story.**

 **~Kamui-Kamuy**


	11. Behavioural Changes

**Sorry I havent been posting much. Please understand that I have school work to do. But since Cps (Chicago Public School) is having a strike, I might be able to post more chapters. Maybe... I also have a presentation I need to work on.**

* * *

Another day of school. 3rd day in, and Nico was getting tired of school. She wished that summer vacation would come already. The only thing Nico looked forward to was lunch, mostly because she got to talk to the friends she started to make.

Once ready for school, Nico took her sweet time getting to school. Hoping that she would be late.

Once there, she saw a line of kids in front of the office, signaling that they were late to school and had to get a tardy pass. Nico slowly walked in back of the line and patiently waited for her turn.

"My, my. Nico Yazawa..." said Ms. Yamauchi, the secretary of the school. "You've never been late before... what happened?" Nico forced a smile and said "It's nothing, I just overslept thats all, I'll try to be here on time tomorrow" Ms. Yamauchi smiled and handed over Nico her tardy slip. Nico took the slip and walked out the office, slowly walking up the stairs to her classroom. Nico hesitantly opened the door and walked in, ignoring everyone's stares and placing the slip on the teachers desk, and slowly walking to her seat.

"Why didnt you come early?" Maki asked in a low voice. Nico looked down at her notebook and shook her head. "No reason... I just didn't feel like coming to school on time, that's all" Maki sighed and focused on the teacher explaining a math equation.

* * *

Lunch finally came around and the new group met where they usually met. But one person didnt show up

"Where's Nico?" Honoka asked as she looked around the group. The other girls soon noticed that Nico was no where to be seen.

"You're right, Honoka..." Kotori said. Honoka faintly blushed as Kotori said her name.

"Why dont we go look for her?" Nozomi asked. "She should be in school grounds, she cant go out, since the school gates are closed" Everyone agreed at what Nozomi said and decided to go search for Nico, because they knew that, without Nico, the group wouldn't be the same.

* * *

Maki looked around the school by herself. Mostly because she wanted to talk to Nico in private. Once she saw that she wasnt outside, she decided to go inside and check the classrooms.

Quickly checking all the classrooms, Maki gave up, and was about to head down, when she remember that she hasn't checked the rooftop.

Maki ran up the stairs and opened the door to the rooftop, to see Nico looking down the white fence. Maki was about to walk up to Nico, until Nico spoke up.

"What are you doing here?" Nico asked, turning around to see Maki.

"I came here to find you" Nico frowned and turned around to look down, while her hands we're tightly gripping the fence. "Why would you want to see me?" Maki frowned and walked up to Nico and grapped her hand, making Nico turn around. "Because! Even though I dont like you in a romantic way, I still care about you. Caring about you was a choice I decided to make. I wasn't forced to care about you, because I'm engaged to you. I care about, just like I care about all my other friends! Without you it doesn't feel the same way... I want to see you, being you, not sad!" Nico was shocked to hear what Maki said, but then looked down.

"I don't get you..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I don't get you!" Nico bellowed, forcibly pulling her hand away from Maki's grip "You kept saying that this marriage was meaning less! You said that you will never love me like I love you! But yet... out of no where you say you care about me? I don't get you! All this time, I thought that you were just going to diss me, and that you were going to throw shade at me... but... then you say that... you care about me... you said that you don't want to see me sad. You have seen me sad, AND YOU'RE THE CAUSE OF ME BEING SAD! EVERYTIME YOU SEE ME SAD, YOU DONT DO SHIT!" Nico screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks

Maki was taken by surprise what Nico said, but she couldn't argue, because she knows it's true... she knows she made Nico sad, and she didn't do anything to cheer her up. But this time... it was going to change.

"Youre right Nico..." Maki said. "Let me make it up to you"

"What are you even going to do that would possibly make me happy?"

"For starters... I dont want to see you sad..." Maki said sincerely, wipping Nico's tears away with her hand.

"And second..." Nico wondered what the second thing would be, but its the last thing she would ever imagine.

It was Maki giving her, her first kiss.

* * *

 **What? You wanna know what happened next? Well sorry but now you have to wait... I know that the author is really mean... But, for me... writting cliffhanger are the best!**

 **Expect them to show up more😊**

 **Please review! And maybe... The chapter might come sooner than later...**

~Kamui-Kamui


	12. After Kiss

**Sorry! I wanted to post this chapter sooner.!**

 **Though in the end, my school didn't go on strike... NPW i swear. Also, I didnt edit this chapter because I wasnt going to have time until MUCH LATER. So im sorry for any grammar mistakes, I will try to fix all of them, but there will still be mistakes.**

 **I'm Sorry for that.**

 **Now! Without delay, lets start where we left off.!**

* * *

Nico froze in her spot as Maki gave her, her first kiss. To stunned to do anything, Nico just felt her chest blossom like a flower blooming in the beginnings of spring.

Maki seperated her lips from Nico's and looked away blushing. Nico blinked, then felt anger start to bubble up.

"...Why...?"

"What do you mean why?"

 **"I said why!"** Nico was on the verge of tears because of fear, anger, confusion, and much, much more. Maki noticed this and felt a pang of guilt

"Please... help me understand what you feel towards me?" Nico asked as she gripped her cardigan looking sorrowful toward Maki. Maki couldn't see Nico's gaze, so she just looked down at the floor.

"What do you feel towards me...? As a friend? As an acquaintance? As what?" Nico asked, tears were rolling down her ruby eyes. Maki sighed, mustering her confidence to look at Nico. "You are confusing me? Are... are you playing games with me...?" Nico questioned in a monotone voice. Maki squeezed her eyes shut then opened them and looked at Nico. "No, I am not playing games with you. I just want you to understand that I care about you!"

"So you show me that care... with a kiss...?" Maki looked down and nodded. Nico heard a giggle down by the main entrance. Nico turned to look at who was giggling, and it was Nozomi and Kotori. Both girls we're becoming really good friends and cared about each other. 'They don't show they're care for each other with a kiss...' Nico thought gripping the fence. Nico saw that Nozomi saw Honoka at a distance and called her name, so that Honoka could notice her and walk towards her and Kotori.

"I know..." Nico said out loud. Maki looked at her fiance quizzically. "I know how you can show how you care about me..."

"Just be nice to me and just talk to me... like any other friend would do..." after finishing her sentence, Nico turned around and walked out the rooftop and walked downstairs, leaving Maki alone.

* * *

Eli was staring to think that she was never going to find Nico, so Nozomi said to gather everyone, and to tell them to meet after school and be with Nico after school, it was all Nozomi's idea.

After aimlessly wandering around, Eli saw her fiance walking around, maybe still looking for Nico.

"Umi, don't worry about finding Nico. Nozomi said that after school, we can hang out with her" Umi turned around to face her fiance and and sighed, though the worry in her face wouldn't leave.

"Hey, dont worry. I'm sure she is fine, we're in school grounds" Eli said holding Umi by the shoulders. Since they are getting married, the future couple decided that they can be as touchy as they want, sometimes even grab hands when they are on they're "dates"

Umi looked up but shook her head. "That's not what I'm worried about..." Eli looked confused. "I've seen Nico around school, and she seems... sad about something. But I am not sure what she is sad about..." Eli thought for a moment then thought of something. "I know! Why don't we ask Maki! Since they're going to get married, Maki should know!" Eli said with a smile. Umi nodded, and soon the bell rung, saying it was time to go in the school to get ready for next class. Since the couple have classes together, Eli and Umi walked in hand in hand towards they're class.

* * *

Hanayo couldn't help but over hear what Nico and Maki we're arguing about. Now, Hanayo felt guilty hearing over the door. 'Ah...! What am I going to do!' Hanayo thought as she put her head down on her desk. 'I know what they're problems are... I want to help... but how can I?'

"Hanayo?" The brunette looked up to see Nozomi. "What's wrong?"

Hanayo looked around to see if Maki or Nico we're anywhere to be seen. She only saw Nico sitting in her assigned seat, which was far away from her seat.

"Well the thing is" Hanayo began. Nozomi took her, next to Hanayo, and heard what Hanayo said about what was going with Nico and Maki. Once Hanayo finished, Nozomi spoke up. "Why don't we take things into our own hands..." Nozomi said whispering and winking to Hanayo. "What do you mean?" Hanayo asked, Nozomi saw Maki come in the classroom and walk towards her seat. Nozomi giggled and looked up to Hanayo with determined eyes. "I mean that we should make a plan for them to make up..." Hanayo nodded excitedly.

Nozomi saw the excitement in her future wife's eyes, and think is was adorable, like a child getting candy. With this, Nozomi felt like making Hanayo blush, to see how she looked.

"Don't worry, Hanayo" Nozomi said grabbing Hanayo's hand. Hanayo felt her face heat up a little, but the blush wasnt noticeable, which made Nozomi take it a step further. "This plan will work..." while saying this, Nozomi inched closer to Hanayo.

"Take out your notebooks!" the teacher bellowed as she walked in. Nozomi quickly seperated from Hanayo and took a quick glance at Hanayo, by which, Hanayo's face was completely red. Nozomi couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

School was finally over. But it didn't mean someone didnt need to work.

A brunette was sitting on a tree looking at a group of girls talking.

"They aren't the ones who im working on..." the brunette said. Soon she locked eyes on Nico walking out of school by herself. "Now she is who im working on... too bad that I dont see Maki..."

 _Maki 95-1_

 _Marriage: failed._

* * *

 **Done.!**

 **So, I've been busy with my school's homecoming also. And while writting this chapter, I thought that I should write about homecoming.!** **Tell me what you think should I write the next chapter about Homecoming, or nah.!**

 **Please R &R.!**

 **~Kamui-Kamuy**


	13. Marginal Thoughts

**Sorry for not much posting... Please understand.! Stuff have been going on since the past week and... Its been rough... I wish i got sum to talk to... But shyt getting better at least..**

 **Slowly tho... But at least something...**

 **NOW.! To start the story.!**

* * *

Elizabeth sat in her desk, looking at the boring paper work, on how the marriage she was working on, was going...

Not so good.

Elizabeth sighed and turned around to look at the beautiful scenery of the city in back of her.

"Why can't life be more easier... Like when we were younger..." Elizabeth asked herself.

"Well I don't know, but deal with it like everyone else"

Elizabeth chuckled and turned her chair around to see a tall brunette man wearing glasses, holding a folder.

"Well... Roderick, no surprise you're here. What? Are you going to ask me out to dinner again?" Elizabeth joked, but it seemed her friend wasn't in the mood for games. Elizabeth noticed this and narrowed her emerald eyes.

"What do you want to tell me?" Elizabeth asked in a serious tone. Roderick walked up to her desk and plopped the folder in her desk. Elizabeth opened it and saw the files of Nico, Maki, Umi, and Eli. "Why am I looking at these?"

"Well is seems like the government doesnt like that the marriage you are working on, is failing, while the marriage im working on, is successful, so the boss wants us to work together" Roderick informed. "If you don't want to work with me, you will be fired from your job, in which you lose all your benefits too. If you do sign, we will have to work with each other, and help with each other's marriage. Not only that, but the boss said we would get a raise"

Elizabeth huffed, not liking that her hands were pretty much tied at this point.

"Where do I sign?" Elizabeth asked, Roderick chuckled and flipped to the last page of the files and pointed to Elizabeth where to sign. Not liking this one bit, Elizabeth clicked her pen and reluctantly signed the paper. Once done signing, Elizabeth closed the folder and handed it over to Roderick. She got up shake his hand as a form of good bye, but was surprised when she felt a pair of lips collide with hers.

Once Roderick slowly pulled away to see the blushing woman in front of her, he spoke up. "Think of this as our goodbye, from now on..." Roderick winked. Elizabeth frowned and huffed, crossing her arms and looked away.

"I prefer to die, than kiss you!"

Roderick sneered and started to walk towards the door. "You know you want to kiss me again"

"Like hell! Don't kiss me out of no where like that, ever again!" Elizabeth ordered, frowning at her friend

"Yeah yeah..." Roderick said opening the door and walking out. Before he closed the door, he peeked in the room again and said "see you later, my new parter" Roderick winked and closed the door.

Elizabeth blushed and sat back down in her chair and put her head down to calm her self.

'I wish he would act like a gentleman, like he usually does...'

* * *

The school bell rung, signaling to the students that school was over.

Nico quietly packed her stuff away and walked out the room. To her surprise, Maki was waiting for her outside the room.

"Is it alright if I walk you home?" Maki asked. Nico stayed quiet for a moment, then nodded.

The couple walked to their lockers to get their shoes. Once they put their shoes on, the two preceded to walk out to school quietly.

The walk home was quiet, and neither Maki or Nico liked the quiet walk. They wanted to talk, but didn't know how to start the conversation.

"U-um, Nico?" Maki finally spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me on Sunday?" Maki asked not looking at Nico. Nico was shocked at the question Maki asked, then looked down and blushed.

"U-um... yeah! Sure.." Nico winced at her voice cracking in the begging. The two stopped walking, seeing that Nico was already in front of her house. Maki blushed and nodded.

"Ok, I'll pick you up Sunday, around 4:00 p.m., is that O.K.?"

Nico nodded. Maki leaned in and gave Nico a kiss on the cheek. "Well, I have to go. Bye Nico." Maki waved bye and walked away.

Nico watched as Maki left. Once Maki was out of sight, Nico touched her cheek and felt her face heat up.

"Nico, arent you coming in?" Nico's mom screamed from the entrance door. Nico snapped out of her trance, and walked to where her mom was waiting for her.

* * *

Honoka sat in her bed, contemplating about whether or not to confess to Kotori on how she feels. Though she was scared of being rejected.

* * *

 _Back before the whole Forced Love (Marriage) Law, Kotori told Honoka that she had feelings for Umi. Honoka acted surprised, but deep in side, Honoka felt her heart break, feeling void in the process._

 _"But I know she doesnt like me..." Kotori said sorrowfully._

 _"How are you so sure? Who knows, Umi might like you back..." Honoka tried her best for Kotori to keep her hopes up, cause, at least, Kotori would be happy if her two friends went out._

 _Kotori shook her head. "No... Honoka, she actually likes you..."_

 _Honoka was taken by surprise. "N-no... I mean seriously... she always screams at me, telling me I should be more responsible... She reminds me of Yukiho sometimes..." Honoka lightly joked. "B-but with y-you..." Honoka felt her heart break again, just like her voice. "She actually looks more happier around you. Plus! She doesn't scream at you, to be more organized, to do your homework... You get me..." Honoka wanted to make Kotori happy again, but it was hard! She couldn't even keep herself happy._

 _"It's fine, Honoka" Kotori smiled. Honoka knew it was forced, and it pained her to see that Kotori was trying her best to make sure Honoka wouldn't worry._

* * *

Honoka decided not to confess to Kotori... well... Not yet! She was going to try to find the best moment to confess to Kotori, no matter how long it takes.

* * *

 **Done.!**

 **I tried to make this chapter long.**

 **.oOo.**

 **If any of you, who live in America, many of you know that the most openly racist, next to be president' is: Donald Trump.**

 **Only, I think, 2 people know I am Mexican American *shocker***

 **So.! If Donald Trump decides to deport all Mexicans to Mexico, and make Mexico build the giant wall... then.! I am going to move to Europe.**

 **Ok..! Enough politics.!**

 **If any of you leave a review.. Like a question, or comment, I will reply to you in p.m. That is.! If i can.!**

 **Till next chapter.!**

 **-Kamui-Kamuy**


	14. End Of Relationships

**Sorry for Not Posting A Chapter Before.! I've BEen Busy With My Other Storyy "I Dont Need Help im Fine". I wanted To Get To A Certain Part of the Story Before Getting to Writing a Chapter About This One.**

 **Also., I Want To Say That I Wont Be Writing Chapters In The Last Week Of January., Because For Me., Thats When I have To Take My Finals Tests... For All My Classes... (Eeevvveeen Aaarrrrtttt.!) So I Am Going to Have A Lot Of Homework ... But After Finals (Second Week Of Febuary Most Likely.) I Am Going To Continue Both Stories.**

 **But Also., I am Going To., Starting this Chapter., Answer Any Questions You Left In The reviews.!**

 **Now., to Start the Story.!**

* * *

Umi and Kotori were alone, sitting at a park they always played at with Honoka, when they were much younger.

"Such nostalgia this place has..." Umi commented. Kotori hummed as an agreement, but was actually really nervous.

"Kotori? Whats wrong?" Umi asked in worry, which cause Kotori to blush. "O-oh, nothing, its just that I'm a little cold, thats all..." Kotori told her white lie. Umi still looked at Kotori suspicious, but shrugged it off. There was a heavy silence that fell between the two of them, which was unbearable for Kotori.

"Umi... there is something I want to ask you..." Kotori said, finally breaking the silence. "What is it Kotori?"

"How do you feel... not being able to marry Honoka?"

"Well, at first, I was a little bit... um... stubborn. I really didn't want to marry a complete stranger. When I found out Honoka was going to marry you, I felt a little jealous. But, I know, slowly, I will get over Honoka, and fall in love with Eli. I mean, I kind of have to... with the whole marriage thing going on, but Eli and I are finding more things in common... I'm guessing I'm having feelings for her, but, I also have feelings for Honoka." Umi said truthfully looking at the sunset.

"W-would you ever confess to Honoka..." Kotori painfully stuttered. Umi thought for a second then responded.

"Well of course! But I would do it after I moved on... but I guess that isn't much of a confession right?" Umi giggled a little. "I know you will learn to fall for Honoka though..." the blue haired beauty continued. Kotori quickly looked up then shook her head. "I highly doubt it... I mostly thought of Honoka just as a friend, nothing more..."

"Trust me Kotori... you will have feelings for Honoka sooner or later."

* * *

"Are you kidding me..." Elizabeth muttered as she looked through her desk for a certain paper. "I swear... if I dont find it..."

"What are you looking for, Eli?" A co-worker asked the frustrated brunnet. "Emma, how many times have I told you not to call me that?! And what I'm searching for is none of your business..." Elizabeth stated.

"Guess what I heard!" Emma commented as Elizabeth searched for her papers. Frustrated, Elizabeth stopped everything and looked up. "What?!"

"I said guess" Emma said in a sing-song voice. "What? Another fight broke out in the lunch room?"

"Well... Yeah, but thats not all that I heard, I heard you and Roderick are going out! Congratulations! I knew you two would get together! You two have known each other since you were little kids!" Emma happily yelled.

"Who told you that lie!?" Elizabeth yelled, clearly mad at who ever started it. "Well... Natasha told me that Francis told Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, Antonio, Ludwig... and a bunch of other people that Roderick told him that you two were going out, and you two even kissed! Eli... Im jelly, you got to go out with such a gentleman-" Emma was cut off short by Elizabeth rushing out the door.

"I guess when you gotta go, you gotta go" Emma said to herself.

* * *

"Make-up: done. Hair: done" Maki mentally checked off her list. She checked her mirror once more before going to her nightstand. "I can't forget.." Maki said picking up a small red box, she opened it in which revealed a diamond ring.

"I'm going to finally propose to her..."

* * *

Nozomi and Eli walked together alone along the beach side calmly, enjoying the time they were both sharing.

"I guess this is it..." Eli muttered. Nozomi nodded as a tear went down her cheeks. "Yeah... our last date..."

"At least we will still be friends, and hang out..." Eli commented, wanting to cheer up her soon to be ex girlfriend.

Both decided to sit down in the sand and enjoy the sunset one last time together. Both looked at each other and gave each other a final kiss, which broke they're heart, knowing they will never be able to kiss each other ever again.

* * *

Maki and Nico walked hand in hand. Their date was about to end, and Maki thought it was a good time to give Nico the wedding ring.

"I have to tell you something" both spoke up. Both looked at each other surprised. "You go first..." Maki offered

"Okay..." Nico took a deep breath. "I am going to marry Rin. So that we wont have to marry. Actually... we started going out a few weeks ago. We wanted to marry, so... Now, our marriage is off. Now what were you going to say?" Nico asked the bewildered redhead. "O-oh... Um... I for-got..." Maki stated. She suddenly felt her chest tight, and felt like crying. "Well... L-lets go ho-me" Maki's voice painfully cracked, which made Nico worry.

* * *

 **End!**

 **Well I'll try to post a chapter before my finals start, but I dont think I'll be able to...**

 **Sorry again for taking a long time to write a new chapter..!**

 **-Kamui-Kamuy**


	15. Never Stopped Loving You

**I haven't Forgotten about the story. I just have been Tremendously busy with a Lot of school work Going on**

 **Also., i Have to do some Community hours... which is Also taking up some Of my time. But now i have Come here to post a New chapter., and here it Is.**

* * *

Ever since Maki and Nico's 'last date' Maki has started to fail on her classes, most of the teachers started to worry, even calling Maki's mom, wondering if there was any drama going on, but their curiosity only grew when Ms. Nishikino said nothing was really going on in their residence.

Maki became more distant and cold by each passing day. Soon becoming depressive.

Nico noticed her now ex-fiance was acting, which worried her a little bit, but shrugged it off since she has a wedding to worry about.

"Do you really think being depressive is going to help you get Nico back?" Maki heard a voice. The red-headed beauty looked up from her book to find Nozomi looking down at her. "I don't care about getting Nico back..." Maki responded coldly, looking back at the words that now didn't make sense to her. "Really? So, are you going to her wedding with Rin?" Nozomi asked as she turned to look outside the classroom window.

"Why should I? The only reason I became close to Nico was because of that _stupid_ wedding arrangement. With Rin, the only reason I know her is because I knew her since we were both young, but we really never talked up until now..." Maki responded coldly, wanting this conversation to end. "Just try to get Nico back, Maki. It is painfully obvious that you have feelings for her. Not only that, but I have seen that engagement ring you wanted to give to her..." Nozomi smiled at Maki. Maki stopped reading her book and turned to look at Nozomi. "How do you know about that ring?" Maki asked. "Don't worry about it... let's just say we were both at the same store..." Nozomi nodded at Maki before waving at the red-head, almost in a taunting matter.

 _"Just try to get Nico back, Maki. It is painfully obvious that you have feelings for her."_ Maki blushed as she recalled the exact words Nozomi told her. _'Try to get her back...? But she has feelings for Rin, I don't want to be in the middle of that..."_

* * *

Eli slowly walked alone, feeling depressed about having to break up with Nozomi. Walking to no place in general, Eli continued walking until she saw a familiar place.

The place where Nozomi and her confessed their feelings, shared their first kiss, and over all, where they would hang out; a secret garden they both found when they were younger.

"Ah! I knew I would find you here..." Nozomi spoke up, which scared Eli. Eli turned around to see Nozomi standing behind her. "Nozomi... what are you doing here...?" Eli spoke softly.

No one spoke for quite a while, as they just stared at each other in pain.

"Well, I just... wanted to come here one last time. Before I head home..." Nozomi spoke up. Eli slightly hummed as she looked down, to see the pebbles under them.

"What about you?" Nozomi asked, which scared Eli a little bit. "Oh... just... the same thing..."

After a painfully long silence, both spoke up: "So, you want to go in the garden?". Both awkwardly giggled and looked away from each other. "Well, since we asked the same thing, lets go..." Nozomi spoke up. Eli nodded, and let Nozomi pass in their secret garden.

Both of them dared to look at each other while they were in the garden, because they knew if they did, they would cry.

* * *

"Do you really think life is worth living, after having to break up with your significant other? _Just because of a stupid law!_"

Umi turned to look at a woman crying her heart out to a guy. Umi looked closely to the woman's wrist, and surely enough, she was wearing a bracelet that was securely wrapped around it. "I know... you don't really like me, and I know you want me to be out of your life... but...-" the rest was inaudible for Umi. Soon, the blue haired beauty realized she was staring at the scene in front of her, just like the rest of the crowd. Umi slowly started walking home, as she was thinking.

 _'I've noticed that Eli and Nozomi stared at each other, a lot. They must have had a thing for each other, but because of this law... I guess that they had to call it quits..._

 _I somehow feel guilty... But why? Is it because I'm taking Eli away from Nozomi? That makes sense..._ _I'm so stupid, of course Eli would like Nozomi, why would she like me? I'm so stupid..._

 _Stupid for having to fall in love with Eli. I can't be having feelings for her, when Nozomi and her have a thing going on. I can't get in between that...'_

Umi thought. Tears were forming, making her vision blurry.

 _"Do you really think life is worth living, after having to break up with your significant other? Just because of a stupid law!"_ Umi recalled the words of the woman.

 _'Is death the answer to all of this...?'_ Umi thought as she wiped away the still forming tears.

She quickly ran home. Once she arrived home, Umi dropped her bag on the floor and kicked her shoes off, she ran straight to her room. Searching through her room frantically, Umi found what she was looking for: the notice she got that she was going to be in an arranged marriage.

Umi quickly searched through the paper, until she found what she was looking for, which was the fine print.

 _"If one person dies for what ever reason, the other person will be free from the law, making the whole marriage void."_

 _'So... one person has to die... in order for the other person to be free...'_

* * *

 **I would have wished For this chapter to Have been posted WAY sooner... but My school work Is in the way, and Also my own Love life, and my Friends...**

 **No drama thankfully, and hopefully no surprises tomorrow. #ScaredSomeoneGonnaComeBackInMyLife...**

 **But anyways, I will try to update more often... cause, also, my Grades arent really looking that good At all... Just one C and one D., so I am going to need to try To raise the grades up.**

 **-Kamui-Kamuy**


	16. Forbidden

**Sorry for the HUGEEE wait.. there have been stuff that has been happening i had To do in to Hiatus for a while., but im back w a New chapter at least.!**

 **Now lets start the chapter.!**

* * *

Nozomi couldnt stand the silence anymore. She wanted to tell Eli how much she loved her, but she was already engaged with someone else and she had to learn to love her for the sake on the economy.

Sitting in the bench where they did things girls are forbidden to do was painful, as the bittersweet memories came back to them, the forbidden dances they preformed, the sweet kisses they gave each other, it all came back to haunt them. Ironic how before the law was passed it was taboo for girls to be together, but now their being forced to marry one another... just they weren't assigned to marry each other.

"Nozomi..." Eli finally spoke up. Nozomi slowly turned to look at her ex-girlfriend and felt tears form, the urges of hugging the blonde beauty and kissing her. Wanting to grab her arm and run away from everything, to get married in another country. But it was impossible as the trackers that they had securly around their wrists would tell the government they had eloped.

"Nozomi? Are you okay?" Eli worriedly asked. Nozomi's chain of thoughts broke as she was brought down to reality.

"Sorry Eli, I spaced out.. what happened?" Nozomi awkwardly laughed at the end of her sentence. Eli let out a giggle and sighed.

"I just wanted to say that I want you to be happy with Hanayo, even though we arent getting married, we could still be friends, no? I want you to be happy, even if- we arent going to be together fore-ver" Eli's voice cracked as she chocked out her words. Nozomi let go of her emotions and let her tears fall down her cheeks, and her heart broke once she heard that her and Eli wouldnt be together for all eternity. She let all her urges go hugged Eli around her neck.

"Elicchi.." Nozomi whispered in her ex lovers ear, sending shivers down her spine hearing the familiar nickname come out of her lips.

"I love you... and my heart breaks as this is our last time being like this... not together anymore..." Nozomi whispered as she sat on Eli's lap, wrapping her legs around her waist, and her hands touching Eli's body teasingly.

"So please... lets have a memorable night here... our last night here... please..." Nozomi said as she kissed Eli tenderly, then leaving a trail of kisses down to her neck. Eli's breath hitched, thinking it was wrong for her to have one last forbidden dance with Nozomi, when she had a lover that she was assigned to by the government. Her body betrayed her thoughts as she felt Nozomi's back, passing her womanhood, to her thighs working on getting her thigh-high socks off. Nozomi started to unbutton Eli's blouse and licked her fully developed breast, then worked on making a hickey. Eli moaned as she felt the pleasure and got turned on, but she grabbed Nozomi by the shoulders and pushed her away lightly.

" Nozomi, as much as I love you, Im sorry but we can't do this... we are both engaged... I love you, I _really_ do, but we can't be doing this..." Eli said softly, Nozomi shed a single tear as she nodded.

"I understand Elicchi..." Eli's heart broke and leaned in to give Nozomi a tender kiss, which turned into a heated make out session. Once both we're out of breath, Nozomi stood up, as so did Eli. Both decided to fix up quickly and headed out of their secret garden, not ever looking at each other, as they both knew they would run into each others arm and kiss again.

* * *

Maki sighed in her bed thinking about Nico, how was she even supposed to get her back?

 _'It's hopeless... I developed feelings for that little girl... now what am I supposed to do? She is engaged to Rin now...'_

Her train of thoughts where interrupted when she heard her phone ring. Sighing, she looked at the bright screen to see that it was Rin who was calling her.

"Hello? Rin? What happened?" Maki asked, after what she heard what Rin had to say Maki was furious but at the same time confused and relieved.

"Rin... thank you... I'll call you later" and with that, Maki hung up and quickly got ready to go out

* * *

Maki ran down the streets not caring about people giving her looks, her thighs burning, losing her breath, and the sweat she was having. She slowly stopped to a familiar street that she used to walk to from time to time.

"I told you that's for later! After you finish eating dinner!"

Maki turned around to see that Nico was scolding her siblings. Nico noticed Maki standing in front of her and stopped dead in her tracks.

"What are you doing over here?" Nico asked, her siblings stopped annoying her to see Maki and wondering what was going on.

"Can I talk to you in private?"

* * *

"Fine here! You guys can have only _two cookies_! No more until you guys eat dinner!" Maki heard as she was sitting down the set of stair waiting outside to talk to Nico.

 _'Damn she can yell...'_ Maki thought to herself. Nico shortly came out and sighed as she sat down next to Maki.

"Sorry I took long what's so important that you have to talk to me about?"

"You faked your engagement with Rin?" Maki asked, getting straight to the point. Nico quickly looked at Maki embarrassed.

"Wh-at are you-"

"Dont play dumb Nico! Rin told me how you just wanted to make me jealous, how you hoped you realized I made a mistake! What did you even gain from this?" Maki asked fuming with anger.

"You want to know what I gained from that? What I gained was not hearing something mean everytime I said something! I wasn't insulted! Rin and I are both going through a heart break, so we both talked about it. Then we decided to pretend to be lovers, see how that worked out, it wasnt a good relationship but we decided to go on anyways, until yesterday when we realized we couldnt force the relationship to work..." Nico stated, Maki becoming more at ease hearing what Nico had to say.

"Why do you even want to know anyways? I thought you didnt care about me and my relationship with Rin..." Nico asked giving Maki a look. Maki sighed... Nozomi was right, she liked Nico and it might have been painfully obvious, so she had to say something from the bottom of her heart.

"Well... at first I didnt care, or well I thought I didn't care... but as time went on I realized I have feelings for you. I wanted to tell you, but at that time I thought you were engaged with Rin. So I stayed quiet and lied to myself that I was happy for both of you, but in reality it was breaking my heart... until Rin called me and told me that the engagement was a fluke and she couldnt bare to see me sad." Maki sighed, as she looked at the stars above. Nico started blushing as she heard the sincere words that were coming out of the red-heads mouth.

"Oh.. and can I ask you something?" Maki blushed. Nico nodded, curious what she was going to ask.

"Will you marry me?" Maki blushed harder, looking away to not see Nico's gaze, but then sighed and mustered all her strength and looked at Nico dead in the eyes. Nico started blushing and nodded.

"Y-yes... I will..." Nico answered, though deep inside she was unsure if it was the right answer, cause Maki could hurt her again.

Maki smiled a little bit as she leaned in to give Nico a kiss, Nico unsure of what to do just leaned back so that she could avoid Maki's lips, but wasn't the right choice as it resulted of Nico laying down and Maki on top of her, giving her a tender kiss, then felt Maki's hand travel to her hand and laced their fingers together. Nico hummed annoyed, signaling to Maki to stop kissing her, Maki let go of the Kiss and wiped the saliva around her lips away.

"I pro-" Maki was cut off by Nico's siblings opening the front door.

"Sorry to interrupt but Nico are you almost done? We're hungry..." Cocoro politely asked.

Maki gave a stifled laugh and nodded to Nico.

"Yes, just give us one more minute..." Nico said looking dazed. Nico's siblings nodded as they closed the door.

"Well I'll be leaving then." Maki said standing up, Nico stood up too and grabbed Maki's hand. Maki turned around to see a blushing Nico, she giggled and kissed Nico on the lips one more time before she turned around. "Well I have to go... I'll call you later, bye!" Maki waved. Nico waved back blushing.

"Now if you two are done kissing, can you make us food?" Cocoa asked teasing Nico. Nico quickly tunred around blushing of both embarrassment and anger.

"Get in the house now!"

Maki giggled a little bit, as she walked back home happily.

* * *

 **So that is the end of this chapter.!**

 **Please leave a Review of what you Thought please, as it Will help me w My writing more.**

 **Thanks for waiting _so long_ for This chapter and See you in the Next one.**

 **~Kamui-Kamuy**


	17. Umi, Roderich, and Elizabeta

**Ima just start w The story., nothing Important here..**

Umi layed on her bed, thinking how she wished she was with Honoka, she always made her happy, somehow.

But now she had to get over her, there was no chance for them ever being together now cause of this whole fiasco with the arraignment on who is going to get married with who...

 _'This law is so stupid'_ Umi thought as she sighed.

 _'But I can't let this affect me! I am going to need to talk to Roderich about how to avoid the engagement, there has to be other ways for the marriage to become void'_

Umi thought. It wasnt that she didnt want to get married with Eli, she actually wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, it didnt sound so bad, she was ever starting to catch feelings for the Russian blond! But... she didnt return the same feelings, it was obvious. Eli had feelings for Nozomi and vise versa. It looked like they had a thing going on. Umi didn't want to get in between that. As much as it ached Umi's heart, she had to do something for Eli to be free from her and to be with Nozomi forever.

 **[The next day]**

Instead of going to school, Umi headed to the bus stop to go to the same building she went to when she met Eli.

Apon arrival Umi regreted it...

Many people were still protesting but not as many people as when the law debut.

Umi pushed her way through the swarm of people to get to the building, even though it was rude pushing people away, she had more important things to worry about.

As soon as she walked in, she was greeted by a small girl with a short, curly side ponytail, her scrunchie having a adorable pink flower.

"Hello, may I help you?" The girl asked rather formal for her age.

"A-ah yes, by any chance can I talk to Roderich Edelstein?" Umi asked, having a hard time pronounce his last name. The girl quickly typed in her computer scanning for his name.

"Right now he is available you may wait in the waiting room which you just walk straight and you will see a golden plate that says _'waiting room'_ , he will be with you shortly" with that Umi nodded as she walked where she was told to.

When she sat down, Umi's phone vibrated violently a couple of times. Curious who texted her, she unlocked her phone to see that she got a text message from everyone wondering where she was and why she didnt go to school today, which made her smile a little. Reluctantly Umi typed on the group chat, wondering if she should tell them or not where she was. Just as she was about to send the message, Roderich came up to her and greeted her formally.

"Umi Sonoda, a pleasure to see you again. What brings you here?" Roderich asked.

"Well I wanted to ask you something about the marriage..." Umi asked in a low voice, shy about any other people hearing what she said. Roderich stared at her for a moment before speaking up.

"Why don't you come with me to the office, I want you to meet someone because they are also going to be in charge of your married with Eli." Roderich said as he walked towards the office.

 _'Neither of you will be in charge of our married anymore...'_ Umi thought sourly.

"Ah! Roderich! Who is that beautiful girl you have right there?" A man with shoulder length blond wavy hair asked. "Francis, stop trying to harassing every person you see" said another man with short messy blond hair. "Go do your work before the boss sees you flirting again."

"Arthur, _mon amour_ , are you-" Fancis was cut of by a cheerful yell.

"Hey! Matthew! You wanna play some baseball?" A man with blond hair and a cowlick sticking out went running to another person with slightly longer hair, having a ahoge on the top of his head. "No Alfred! We have a job to do, we cant keep playing like we did when we were younger!" Alfred sighed and walked away slowly after being rejected by his look alike.

 _'Forget the economy, the government should worry about firing these people and hiring people that acually work!'_ Umi thought as she saw people laughing, drinking too early, sleeping, etc etc. Not having a care in the world.

"Come over here with me." Roderich spoke up as he walked towards a room that said 'Elizabeta Hedervary'. He knocked on the door and heard a woman say _"Come in"._ Roderich opened the door and let Umi go first. Umi thanked him and walked shyly in the room. She saw a woman in her 20's with long wavy brown hair, with a flower clip on the left side of her head. She was quite beautiful in Umi's opinion.

"Roderich a pleasure to see you here..." the woman said a little annoyed. She shifted her gaze to Umi, her emerald eyes studying the girl in front of her.

"Who might you be? You seem familiar..." The woman asked.

"This is Umi Sonoda, she is F 78-3 The marriage im working with you." Roderich said plainly. The woman got up and pulled out her hand for a handshake.

"My name is Elizabeta Hedervary, a pleasure to meet you" Umi shaked her hand and said "The pleasure is mine" with a warm smile. Roderich made is way towards Elizabeta's seat and sat down making Elizabeta a little annoyed.

"Now Umi, what was it that you wanted to ask again?" Roderich asked, Elizabeta walked towards Roderich and stood next to him. Umi blushed a little shy to ask her question.

"U-um how can I void the marriage I have with Eli?" Umi asked a little quickly, making Elizabeta and Roderich decipher what she said.

"Im sorry but there is no way to get away from the law. For example if one person committed suicide, the other person would be assigned a different person, doesn't matter who it is." Elizabeta said sincerely. As she turned around to see the outside her window. "People think that if one person commits suicide the other person would be free, but that is just a myth. Though they don't know that cause they didn't read through the contract, which is causing suicide rates to double."

"Nothing really matters when it comes to the law. When you're assigned a person, it doesnt matter they are from the same gender or not, you two would still be married. Hell, age doesnt matter either, there is one case where the people that are getting married have a 7 year age difference" Roderich pointed out. "There is really no way to get out of the marriage. There is no eloping and taking the bracelets off is going to be a hastle, and even if you manage to take off the bracelet, there is a huge electrical shock that comes right after. Im sorry to say but once you signed that contract, you are forced to marry that person no matter what." Roderich finished. Hearing this, Umi couldnt help but smile faintly, it was a bittersweet announcement. She would be with Eli, but Eli couldn't be with the person she loved.

How cruel.

"Okay, thank you for the information. I must go now, I have other things to take care of." Umi said as she bowed and said goodbye quickly before Roderich or Elizabeta offered to escort her out.

"Seems like she took the news quite well..." Roderich stated. Elizabeta nodded.

"Now you mind telling me why are you sitting in my seat?" She asked in a venom tone. Roderich chuckled and said "I thought that since we are parters whats mine is your amd whats yours is mine."

"Well you thought wrong..."

"Elizabeta..." Roderich said her name in a husk voice which made her blush a Little. "Yeah..."

Roderich grabbed Elizabeta's hand pulling her towards him. She walked towards him surprised and he pulled her a little harder so that she would sit on his lap. He rested his head on her shoulder, breathing in her sweet scent, making her blush a little harder

"Lets start over please..." Roderich said. "Lets be a couple again..."

"You know our jobs will get in the way, and we aren't supposed to go out with our co workers..." Elizabeth said meekly. Roderich wrapped his arms around her waist and Elizabeta wrapped her left arm around his neck while her right arm rested on his shoulder. "But look at Francis and Arthur, Lovino and Antonio... their together and they're co workers and their going out... so what about us?" Roderich asked, his breath hitting her neck, sending her shivers down her spine. Elizabeta started to feel guilty, her answer still being no, but still didn't say anything as her heart was telling her to tell him yes.

"Roderich, I love you, you know I do, the right answer to tell you is no, but I want to say yes. Normally if we weren't working here I wouldve told you yes, just like I did years ago when we were little kids... but we arent little kids, we are all grown up now..." Elizabeta stated, her heart breaking everytime she heard her words being said to Roderich. She raised her right hand and wrapped it around his neck, and embraced him tightly. "My answer right now is to wait for me please... wait until I am ready to be with you..." Roderich nodded as he tightened his hold on Elizabeta.

Elizabeta loosened her hold to look at the man hugging her. After they stared at each other for what felt like hours, Elizabeta decided to close the gap between them and kiss him tenderly for as long as possible.

Because an opportunity like that didn't come quite often.


	18. Pleasures

After the lie, Maki and Nico were engaged, but it was rather awkward to act like a couple, as they never really showed love to each other, they only argued and insulted each other.

This made Nico question why she even agreed to say 'yes' to Maki's engagement.

She _was_ happy she was engaged to her, but for the past days, Maki has just been treating her like the rest of he people in their group, just a friend. Which hurt Nico to no limit. But she surpressed her emotions, not showing how hurt she was. She knew it was unhealthy but she didnt want to make other people worry.

But she shouldn't be talking, as she has been doing the same to Maki; treating her as a friend. She had to step up her game and make a romantic gesture to her partner. Nico thought of what she should give or do to Maki, but everything she thought of was either too lame or too corny.

She sighed as she closed her eyes, the memory of Maki kissing her for the first time came to her mind.

 _'What if you give yourself to her?'_

Nico opened her eyes quickly, blushing hard.

' _No! That is too much! I should save that for our honeymoon! Wait! Why am I even thinking of this!'_

Nico thought this as she was blushing even harder than she was before, slamming her head against her desk.

"Nico? What's wrong?"

The black haired girl looked up to see Maki give her a worry look.

"What's stressing you out so early in morning?"

"N-nothing! Just my grades are lowering and we have a test soon... and I might not pass since I dont really pay attention in school..." Nico stated quickly. Though she wasnt lying about her grades lowering. She should be stressing out on her test and not why she tought of giving herself to Maki.

"Well if you want, I can help you study. I mean I understand everything we're doing, I can help you for the test." Maki said nonchalantly. Nico smiled and nodded at Maki's offer.

"Yes please! I really want to pass this... so that I can graduate already." Nico sighed happily. Maki smiled as she got ready for class.

"How about after school today? Does that sound good?" Maki asked politely, not looking at her 'lover'. Nico nodded as she was looking for a pencil.

"U-um... Maki..?" Nico asked shyly. Maki hummed im response. "Do you have another pencil that I can borrow?" Maki groaned and she handed her pencil to Nico.

"Just dont lose it; and give it back to me too!" Maki told Nico. Nico nodded and she quietly said "Don't worry I will..."

.oOo.

It was finally after school. Maki got her things together to head home and Nico was texting her mom, telling her that she was going to arrive home later than usual cause she was studying for a test.

"Are you hungry? We can stop by a restaurant quickly, my mom isnt home so there isnt much food in the house." Maki stated. Nico thought for a moment, wondering if she should tell Maki she was starving, but her stomach decided to answer with a loud growl, Nico blushed and Maki giggled lightly.

"So where do you want to eat?"

.oOo.

Both settled for some pizza and Maki was the one that insisted to pay for the pizza, since she in invited. Nico huffed but let her pay and she went to go find a seat for both of them eat peacefully. Once she found a seat, she patiently waited for Maki to come with the pizza.

"Thanks for the food..." Nico mumbled as she took a bite out of her freshly baked pizza.

"Wow... this is pretty good..." Nico blushed as she took another bite, savioring the taste that exploded in her mouth.

"Well of course, I dont want you to have crappy pizza when your hungry." Maki said a little sarcastically, which made Nico a little annoyed but shrugged it off.

.oOo.

After both finished eating, they silently made their way to Maki's house.

Deciding she was going to break the uncomfortable silence, Maki asked:

"What do you need help with?" she asked as she took off her shoes and made her way to her room.

"... everything" Nico quietly answered, as she quietly followed Maki to her room and sat on her comfy bed.

Maki sighed as she took out her notebooks and thought

 _'This is going to a long night...'_ and started to help Nico with the hardest subject for her, math.

.oOo.

After what felt like hours of studying simple algebraic equations, they decided to take a study break.

Nico layed on Maki's bed and sighed, relaxing herself and glad that she was over a tough subject. Maki just looked at the girl next to her, smiling a little. She leaned down and gave Nico a kiss on the lips. Nico was caught off guard as it took her a while to process what was going on. Once she realized what was happening, she kissed Maki back, a little reluctant.

The simple innocent kiss progressed into something more heated in minutes. Maki and Nico taking off each others shirts off, making them half naked. Maki stopped kissing Nico and kissed her way down to her neck, until she stopped and started to suck on the skin making Nico moan in pleasure and wrapping both her arms round Maki's neck and rubbing her body against hers, asking for more than just hickeys.

Maki went up to Nico's earlobe and whispered teasingly, "Arent you the impatient one?" This made Nico blush and she shifted their weight, making Nico the one on the top and Maki the one in the bottom. "Well you are teasing me... doesnt this turn you on too?" Nico asked as she made her way to Maki's neck and started sucking it. At first, it hurt a little because Nico was sucking to hard, but that pain soon turned into pleasure as she now knew why Nico was being so impatient.

"Now dont you start being the impatient one..." Nico whispered seductively as she bit on Maki's earlobe making Maki shift under Nico, giving Nico the satisfaction that now it was Maki that wanted more. Maki worked on unhooking Nico's bra, taking it off and throwing it across the room. She shifted their weight just like Nico did before and worked on giving her another hickey and massaging her breast, making Nico her moan in ecstasy.

Both didnt hear Maki's mom announce that she was home. But Maki's mom heard moaning coming from her daughters room. She went up on opened the door to reveal to teenagers that were doing something that they were too young to do.

"Maki! What are you doing!" Ms. Nishikino yelled making the two girls jump looking at the door way.

"M-mom..." Maki said scared.

"I-ill be going..." Nico said covering herslelf trying to find her bra.

Ms. Nishikino was furious, and both girls knew.


	19. Dream and Reality

Maki was beyond scared, knowing her mom was going to yell at her that she was too young to do those kinds of activities, they need to wait until after marriage, to think of sexually transmitted diseases they could potentially get, etc.

Both quickly got dressed and Nico got her stuff ready to head home.

Once both were ready, they took a deep breath and slowly made their way down stairs, hoping that at least Ms. Nishikino calmed down. Once they were on the first floor they saw Ms. Nishikino holding a glass of whiskey, which told Maki that she wasn't in much of a good mood.

"I-im going home now, good bye..." Nico meekly said. Ms. Nishikino didn't turn to look at the black haired teenager. Maki sighed a little and quietly said "...I'll walk you out..."

Once they arrived to the front door, Maki kissed Nico fiercely, which caused Nico to gasp but tried to surpress it, since she didn't want Ms. Nishikino to come and see them kissing. It was already bad enough that she saw them getting ready to do _it_.

Maki seperated the kiss and rested her forehead on the girl below her.

"I'm sorry for what happened right now... I should've locked the door... but I didn't so it's my fault that we got caught..." Maki whispered, but Nico shook her head and smiled warmly.

"Don't blame yourself, it's alright... plus we can have fun another time, no?" Nico winked which made Maki blush a little and looked away nodding.

Nico giggled a little, and unlocked the door so that she can head home. She walked out, but turned around to give Maki a goodbye kiss and walked away. Not giving a glance to the dazed red head.

After a few seconds, Maki closed the door and slowly walked to the living room, where she knew her mom was going to be drinking.

"Who is she?" Ms. Nishikino asked watching the TV in front of her. She didn't dare see her daughter after she saw the scene in front of her a few minutes ago.

"S-she is my fiancé that I was assigned to..." Maki said trying to sound confident but failed miserably. Ms. Nishikino looked up to her daughter with a cold glare.

"You never told me your fiancé was a girl."

"That's because you hardly ever listen to me..."

"Yes I do! Know that you want to be a doctor when you grow up just like me." Ms. Nishikino said giving Maki a colder tone in her voice, which made Maki mad.

"My passion isn't in the medical field... its music."

"Where is that going to get you in life? That isn't going to give you money! Being a doctor is! Forget that foolish dream. Now go to your room, we'll talk about what happened in your room later" Ms. Nishikino waved her hand, dismissing Maki, but Maki didn't move. "Im going to follow my dream mom... I don't care if it doesnt bring me as much money as being a doctor... but money isn't everything! Sometimes doing what you love is more important. So I don't care if you are mad at me for the rest of your life... you're going to kick the can soon anyways!" Maki didn't care anymore, she threw caution to the wind and finally said what was on her mind. She was done caring about being on her mom's good side.

Ms. Nishikino got up from the couch and slowly walked up to her daughter. Maki was scared but she didn't let her cold glare waver. Ms. Nishikino studied Maki and remembering what she told her a few seconds ago. She raised her hand and fiercely slapped her daughter.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that! Now go to your room and think about everything you've done!"

Maki smirked not caring about the pain that was pulsing through her right cheek. She was about to say something but decided not to, cause her mom could kick her out. So she quietly walked to her room and slammed the door shut, making her stuff lightly shake. Maki threw her notebook to the floor and went on her knees and let all her anger out by crying, clutching on her shirt, and threw the closest thing close to her which was her phone.

.oOo.

The next morning, Nico slowly walked to her homeroom to face Maki amd ask her what happened last night. Once she got to her homeroom, she didn't see her redhead lover anywhere, which was a little weird since she was always early for school.

The rest of he day was boring, her fiancé wasnt anywhere to be seen, which made her worry a little. Thinking that maybe Maki was in some trouble or something else. She decided to go to Maki's house but she remembered that Ms. Nishikino saw them in a compromising position, and going to her place wasn't the smartest idea. So Nico sighed and dropped to her desk.

.oOo.

The next morning Maki showed up to school, and Nico was about to ask her why she didn't show up to school, but she saw her lightly bruised cheek and had to ask a different question.

"Maki... what happened to your cheek?"

"Nico... we cant see each other anymore..." Nico was caught off guard, and couldnt bring up any words.

"My mom said she is going to look for a way so that we don't get married."

Umi turned around when she heard Maki's sentence and politely interrupted.

"Excuse me Maki... but there you cant brake the marriage."

"My mom knows a few lawyers that can find a loophole for this marriage. Some people have been freed from the marriage, so my mom is going to ask him, paying him a lot of money... cause like she says... money can help any problem..."

"So if they do find a loophole..." Nico didn't finish her sentence, scared to even hear the rest.

Maki nodded and looked at her fiancé. "Yes... that would mean that our marriage would be off.

Suddenly, the engagement ring Nico was wearing that Maki gave her, felt extremely heavy.


	20. Goodbye My Love

**Ive been slacking off lately., sorry.! Tho here is another Chapter.**

.oOo.

It was Saturday morning, and Maki was curled up thinking of how her marriage was ending soon, she knew if they did find a way to end the marriage, her mom would forbid her to see her Nico. She was so lost in thought thinking about it, that she didnt hear her mom knock on the door.

"Maki... are you awake?" Ms. Nishikino questioned, breaking Maki's train of thought, the red-head teenager slowly sat up and said "yes, come in."

Ms. Nishikino opened the door to see her daughter looking extremely tired. She started to worry about her daughter, though she then shrugged it off, immediately knowing that she stayed up all night thinking about Nico.

"Get ready, we're going to the lawyers office." Ms. Nishikino ordered coldly as she turned around and closed the door behind her, leaving an agitated Maki behind. Maki threw her pillow forcefully and layed back down in her bed looking up at the ceiling, feelings a warm tear going down her face.

.oOo.

Days passed by and Maki was in her _new_ temporary room, crying that her mom forced her marriage with Nico to end. It all went successful; they went to the office, talked for hours on end about ways to undo the marriage, then Maki and her mom had to sign some papers, then she had to go to a room which was where her bracelet was taken off. The lawyer recommended for Maki to move out of the country so that the government couldnt find her. Though the paper work she was forced to do _was_ legal, it still has to go through more process so that she can legally be out of the marriage. If the government were to find her now, she would probably be sentenced to do a few months of jail time and a year of community service. Her mom decided it was best for her to study abroad, finish high school in America. Her English was really good considering that it's her second language and she barely learned it, so Ms. Nishikino bought a plane ticket and Maki was supposed to leave first thing tomorrow morning.

But Maki didn't want that.

She wanted to be with Nico, hug her, hold her! But she couldn't, her mom forbade her to never see Nico.

Maki sighed realizing that she fucked up... from the beginning when she first told Nico that she didn't love her, lying to herself in the process, to now, where she signed those papers that she wasn't going to be in the forced marriage any more... which meant that Nico would probably get married to some one else. It wasn't even a _forced_ marriage, she **loves** Nico and wants to get married with her, but the wedding is off because of her mother.

Her train of thoughts were interrupted by a vibration her cracked phone was giving, Maki picked up the phone to see who was calling, and read the caller ID said that it was none other than 'Nico', Maki sighed as she put down her phone and let phone keep vibrating, since she was _so_ depressed she didn't even feel like talking to the person she loved, and also, she didn't feel like braking the news to her that their marriage was off and that she was going to live abroad for the rest of her high school life.

.oOo.

"What in the actual fuck!" Elizabeth screamed, making her co-workers around her back away from her. Elizabeth looked down at the radar and sighed, she received word from her boss that Maki has gone missing from the radar. When she got the news, Elizabeth quickly drove to Maki's house, only to find out that it had been completely abandoned, she reluctantly told her boss that the house had been abandoned and has been ass since. If she didn't find Maki in five days, she would be fired... she kind of wanted that... but she also needed the money to survive.

She sighed as she tried to think of where to look, looking at the radar under her and then the map that had 'x' marked down everywhere she could've been. Then it clicked to her that she never checked neighboring town or airports. She would have to check neighboring towns first, in which it she can slowly make her way far from Tokyo but still be able to live in Japan, or she could check airports first so that she would leave Japan all together and start a new life somewhere else.

It was a gamble on which she should check, so she stayed up all night wondering which she should go check first.

.oOo.

Nico called Maki for the billionth time, but it goes to voicemail every time, which made Nico worry. It was late at night and Nico wondered if she should sneak out and go to Maki's place, her mom and siblings were asleep and it was also a peaceful neighborhood, the only problem is that Maki's house is far away from where she lived so it would take her around 20 mintues if she went walking.

After thinking about it, Nico decided to change into something more suitable to go outside and walked out to the chilly streets.

After walking for what felt like an eternity, Nico finally got to Maki's place, only to find that no one was living there anymore; there were no curtains and there was a sign that said _'No trespassing, anyone who dares to pass will be persecuted.'_ All her hopes were shattered and Nico's legs gave out making her land harshly on the cold pavement. She sat there for a while before getting up and deciding to go inside the house to see what the Nishikino family left behind, not caring if the police saw her.

After picking on the lock, Nico open the door and walked towards where the living room was located only to find that nothing was there, only the curtains remained which looked shredded and stained with something unknown. Nico turned around and headed towards the kitchen to find nothing important either. After a long search on the first floor, Nico decided to go to the second floor to see if there was anything that could at least give Nico a clue on why Maki left.

Running, Nico went straight to Maki's room to find it empty as well, all her hopes was shattered and Nico's heart started to fill with despair. Maki's window showed the bright full moon, which seemed to taunt her, mocking her that there was nothing in her fiancés room. Nico ask for anything, but something that told her where Maki was at the moment.

Nico was about to leave until she saw her closet, which was slightly opened, and Nico slowly walked towards it, reluctantly slightly hoping that there was something there but not hoping too much. When she opened the closest, she saw that there only an envelope and a box that both said "Nico Yazawa".

Nico shed a single tear and sadly smiled as she opened the envelope and took out the paper inside, thinking:

 _'She really is stupid... but I still love her...'_


End file.
